1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk chucking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disk driving device includes a disk chucking device for loading or unloading a disk and a spindle motor for rotating the disk, which is loaded by the disk chucking device, at a certain speed.
An important consideration for the disk driving device is a perfect alignment of the center of the disk chucking device and the rotational center of the disk mounted on the chucking device. If the center of the disk chucking device and the rotational center of the disk are not properly aligned, the high-speed rotation of the disk may further deviate the centers, causing vibration and noise.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a disk chucking device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a coil spring 4, which supports a chuck pin 6 elastically, is disposed in the radial direction of the conventional disk chucking device.
Here, each chuck pin 6 is supported by the coil spring 4 individually. Accordingly, if the center of the disk chucking device and the rotational center of the disk are misaligned because of a change in elasticity of the coil spring 4, a difference in gap between each chuck pin 6 and a central boss 2, etc., it may not be possible to compensate for the misalignment of the center of the disk chucking device and the rotational center of the disk.
If the length of the coil spring 4 is not enough due to the limited distance between the chuck pin 6 and the central boss 2, the coil spring 4 may not have a constant force against the same displacement. As a result, the chuck pin 6 may not be able to support the inner circumference of the disk with a constant force, and may cause a misalignment of the center of the disk chucking device and the rotational center of the disk.
If these centers are not properly aligned, information may not be written and/or read properly.